Comes Around
by Sonseray-dt
Summary: A series of random oneshots, inspired by a friend. Yusuke x Kurama, don't like, don't read.
1. Obbsessed Beyond Reasoning

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Most people would call him a stalker. To himself, he was obsessed beyond reasoning.

"_You do know that's basically the meaning of stalker_."A very annoyed Genkai had once told him. But he shrugged it off. He was, in his own words, blinded by love. Yes, Yusuke was indeed in love (and obsessed) with our own cuddly lil' Kurama. Which where we come in...:

Yusuke peeked around the corner to see Kurama come out from his mothers home. Kurama sighed and, obviously sensing something, looked his way. Yusuke panicked and jumped back around the corner.

"_Please don't let him see me.." _He chanted over and over again. He peeked around the corner and looked straight a pair of green eyes.

"Hello Yusuke. May I help you?"

Yusuke panicked.

"N...no! Eh..heh..just er...going for a walk! Yup a walk!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Every day, everywhere I go?"

Yusuke blushed and in an instant, was off.

Kurama looked after Yusukes retreating form and cocked his head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

A/N: I am sorry. It is my fault, that this horrible fic was created. 


	2. You are Mine

Don't own Yuyuhakusho

Note: This takes off where #1 left off.

* * *

Dedication: **To: **The most amazing Yusuke x Kurama authoress in the world: 

**_Vixenia _**

**To Vixenia: **Thank you for the review! I love your story 'An ironic forbidden love'!

* * *

Drabble # 2: Mine

* * *

Yusuke sped toward somewhere, only god knows where, anywhereso Kurama would miss taht blush..When he finally stopped (from his legs being physically not able to run anymore) he looked up at the house though, his eye twitched.

Keiko Yukimura's house. And as a matter of fact, here she was, running down the steps, right toward him.

"Yusuke! Yusuke ! Hi Yusuke! Did you get your homework done? Yusuke! I'm up here!" She screeched in that annoying voice of hers. Yusuke's eye twitched again.

"Keiko...I don't have any homework, it _summer_."

Keiko shrugged it off and hugged him.

"Oh, Yusuke, I knew you wouldn't choose that baka kitsune over me!"

Yusuke saw red. Nobody, not even the worlds biggest idiot (a.k.a. Keiko), could insult _his_, yes _his, _Kurama.

"Keiko, get off me..._**now**._"

Keiko apparently was stupid and deaf because she didn't budge.

"Oh, Yusuke.." She sighed in a supposed to be breathless tone like in the soap operas (A/N: -major eye twitch-).

"Get _off _Keiko."

"Yusuke..Aishiteru (1)..."

_**BAM**_

Yusuke punched her. Yes, reeled back and let it fly. Keiko looked horror stricken. Then she started to cry these big sobs like in soap operas (A/N: n.n").

"W..why..Yusuke..I..I..love..you..Why?" Keiko sputtered out.

"Because nobody insults _my_ Kurama." And with that, he walked off, leaving Keiko to treat her now black eye. Yusuke walked to the park and plopped down on a bench. After afew minutes he felt arms wrap around him.

"What..the...hell..?"

A stray strand of red hair fell into Yusuke's face. And then:

"On the contrary, _you_ are _mine." _

_

* * *

S: Review! I won't continue unless you review! And if you don't know who the person who said the last sentance, it was Kurama. _**

* * *

**

**1** Aishiteru I love you


	3. Nightmares

I don't own Yuyuhakusho or Gravitation.

Drabble # 5: Nightmares and Sparklies

S: The title will make sense at the end.

* * *

Chibi Kitsune Warrior: Not exactly, sorry. Enjoy the update.

Ariesgirl: 0.0 Calm down Aries. Deep breaths. You can get your sanity back now. The update is here.

Vixenia: Damn straight you haven't updated in like...ever! You will update, and it will be soon! -smacks forehead- I sound like my mother.

* * *

Yusuke sat on a bench in the park, waiting for Kurama. The said boy (A/N: Man?) looked around and then back at his watch again for the tenth-millionth time in two minutes. Eyes becoming filled with worry that something had happened to his Kitsune-koi (A/N: I couldn't _not_ put that..tee hee) he sat up and was about to hurry off in the direction of Genkai's when he heard a girlish giggle. Curiosity filled him as he followed the noises until he came to...Kurama...with his arms wrapped around _Botan..._ Kurama's mouth currently at Botans neck.

Botan giggled. "Kurama..what about Yusuke?"

Kurama looked up at Botan.

"Screw im'. I only kept him around for a good time."

Yusuke (who had ducked behind a tree) went numb. So that's what he was? Just a toy? (A/N: Eww...that sounded WAY wrong...)

Yusuke stepped out from his hiding spot.

"So thats it then? Just a toy?" (A/N: I must sound _really really really _wrong...)

Kurama and Botan's eyes filled with horror as they heard this. Kurama stepped toward him.

"Yusuke..."

Yusuke's vision blurred and he ran off and into...a giant marshmallow bunny? He turned around to make sure that everyone saw this to see he was surrounded by tiny sparkle thingies, tinsel and other shiny objects. Alluva sudden the manager from Gravition landed on him screaming "SPARKLY SHUIICHI! YOU MUST BE SPARKLY!"

Yusuke jolted up in bed and looked at the sleeping Kurama beside him, to the DVD player that was currently showing Gravition. He flopped down on the bed and muttered,

"I gotta quit eating before I go to bed."

* * *

S: What didja think? Tell me! I must know! 


End file.
